Girl Next Door
by Kya Kata Omani
Summary: This is a story, modern, about Katara living a life with her sister and brother, Sokka and Suzuki, Aang likes Suzuki and Katara likes Aang, but soon Aang realized that Suzuki was only using him and runs to Katara for help. But he get's something unexpecte
1. Opening

**The Girl Next Door**

**By: aangxkatara**

**PLEASE DON NOT US THIS STORY!!!! I WORKED HARD ON THIS SO PLEASE DON'T COPY THIS!!!!**

**Prologue**

Zuko Agni he has a scar on his left eye. He's gothic/Emo…..mostly emo since he cuts himself in class, just to get out of class. Some say a spirit gave it to him. He said his father gave it to him. Yes his father, Ozai Agni, the worst person you would ever want to run into…..made a mistake, the second worst person you would want to run into.

Azula Agni, Zuko's sister, the _queen _of the school. Her friend or as my brother calls them, bicth's clones, Mai and Ty Lee. They own the school, literally and mentally. Mai's father owns the school so that's that. No standing up to them, no talking to them, the last person that talked to them ended up on the flag poll with a huge wechy!

My, very annoying, brother, Sokka Louse. Our mother died when He was 7 and I was 5. My brother is probably the funniest person you'll every meet. Besides his crush. Yes he has a crush, Toph Bei Fong.

Toph Bei Fong, blind but powerful is her moto. Works on all the boys that bother her. She's the richest kid in school, but acts normal, not like Azula…..Toph hates Azula and her clones with all of her guts. Now, you all think Toph can't have a crush….she's to hard core….That's where your wrong. Toph actually likes my brother.

Now onto Me, normal girl, fav color blue, lives with her brother, my dad went off to war and my gran died last year. I was divested when I heard this at school…..but theirs always someone who's their to help me.

I also have a sister, Suzuki, you probably think it's great to have another girl around…..but this one is like Azula. She's always the prom queen, captain of the cheer leading squad, and always has my crushes attention.

Aang Nomad, the hottest guy I ever met. He always does anything my sister asks, but my sister doesn't like him…..But, I always give him my full attention when he needs it. But……….I just know he doesn't like me…..right?


	2. I want to understand you

**The Girl Next Door**

**By: gOtHiC gUrL 2.0**

**Chapter 1 : SCHOOL**

I walked down the halls of Kiamichi High, with Toph and Sokka, Suzuki was somewhere with Aang…probably making-out or something. I look down at the thought of that, and sighed. "Katara, you ok?" Toph asked me. I looked over to her and smiled, "Yeah!" If Toph could glare, she would be glaring at me right now. "Sugar Queen, I know your lying." We all stopped at out lockers, they were all on the same hall, but Sokka's was on the other side of the hallway. "Stop thinking about him, Katara! He isn't worth it if he doesn't see that your better then that slut!" Sokka walked back over to us. I didn't even open my locker yet. I was to sad to. Sokka opened and got my books out, he handed them to me, I took them and looked at the both of them.

"You guys are the best," I sighed. "I just wish that…well…Aang saw something he actually likes in me." Toph nodded. "I know what you mean, Sugar Queen." I looked at Toph, who's eyes were on Sokka even though she couldn't see. I smiled. I hugged Toph and whispered, "Just tell him already…" I trailed off as I let go to see Aang and Suzuki holding hands and walking toward us. I turned away, tears stinging my eyes. "I'll catch up with you guys later." I whispered to Sokka and Toph before running off.

I walked into class, rubbing my swollen eyes. I heard someone giggle. I looked up to see Suzuki and Azula looking at me, from across the room. I looked away, angry and walked to my seat in the front. I sat down and waited for Toph or Zuko to come. About a minute later, Zuko walked in and sat next to me. "Hey Kat…how you feeling? Toph updated me about what happened this morning." he placed a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and looked at him. "I don't know what to feel anymore, Zuko. I love Aang but…I'm starting to just give up on him." Zuko nodded as everyone started to walk into class. "You should of given up a long time ago, Kat." he said before leaning back on his chair and taking his hand off my shoulder.

Zuko picked up his bag, from the floor, and started to look through it. "Please tell me your not looking for your knife…." I trailed off. Zuko shook his head, "I'm done with that kind of stuff…it is very stupid." I froze to look at him and smiled. "I'm proud of you Zuko!" He smiled at me, a small, friendly smile. Toph walked in and took her seat behind Zuko. "Hey, Sugar Queen! Scared Prince!" Zuko growled at the name she gave him. "You know I don't like being called that!" Zuko said, looking over at her, but his eyes then turned to the girl that I sitting in the back. I turned my head to see him staring at Mai. I smirked and turned back to him. "So…your crushing on Mai." I stated. He looked at me and nodded a little. I smiled, "You two do look cute together!" He glared at me. I only smiled bigger.

Everyone stopped talking as the teacher, Roku, walked in. "Class," he turned to us, "We will be learning about music today." I raised an eyebrow. I heard Zuko chuckle and Toph sigh. _Wait…where's Aang?_ I thought as I looked around, then I froze. He was sitting back there…with….Suzuki. I growled and turned around, crossed my arms and pouted. "I feel like I'm going to kill someone…" I whispered. "We will be learning about a few rock, soft rock, and heavy metal bands today!" Roku smiled, while some people cheered and others sighed. "We are going to listen to 'Save you' by 'Simple Plan'." I sighed. That song reminded my a lot of Aang and I. I looked down. I was about to cry again, I could feel it.

_Damn it Katara! Why do you have to be so weak!? _I felt a tear fall. Roku started playing the song.

_**Take a breath, **_

_**I pull myself together,**_

_**Just another step until I reach the door,**_

_**You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you,**_

_**I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away.**_

I sighed and tried to calm myself. _Ok Katara. Don't overreact. _I turned to look at Aang, who was staring at Suzuki and leaned in to kiss her. When they kissed my heart ached with pain and I just felt like killing them both.

_**Sometimes I wish I could save you,**_

_**And there's so many things that I want you to know**_

_**I wont give up till its over**_

_**If it take you forever,**_

_**I want you to know. **_

I started to cry again as I got my stuff and ran out of the room. I slammed the door behind me and ran straight to the bathroom.

_**When I hear your voice**_

_**Its drowning in the whispers**_

_**It's just skin and bones**_

_**There's nothing left to take**_

_**And no matter what I do**_

_**I cant make you feel better**_

_**If only I could find the answer to help me understand…**_


	3. Crying

**The Girl Next Door**

**By: gOtHiC gUrL 2.0**

**Chapter 2 : CRYING**

I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom, rubbing my eyes. I don't know how long I was in there…but it had to at least be thirty minutes. I sighed, "Why must you do this to me?" As I said that, the bell rang, teens walked out of class, and I stood there, looking like a complete idiot, like on the first day of school when you have no idea where you're going.

I started to walk to my locker, on the _other_ side of the school. I looked around at the Teens surrounding me. I wasn't paying attention, so I (obviously) bumped into someone, and with all the luck I have, it was Aang. "Sorry," I mumbled not looking at him, "didn't see you there…" I started walking again before he grabbed my arm. He made me turn to him, "Why did you run out of Roku's class today?" he tilted his had to the side. Damn. I loved it when he did that. I looked away, "It's nothing, don't worry about it Aang." And I walked away. Leaving Aang there clueless and dumbfounded.

It was the end of the longest day of my life. Toph, Sokka, Zuko, and I were walking our of school when we 'bumped' into Suzuki. "Oh look, it the Losers!" She exclaimed and started laughing with Azula and her bitches. I rolled my eyes and started to walk out of school, Toph following behind.

"YO! Gossip Girls!" I turned around to see Sokka and Zuko about to curse the shit out of Suzuki, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. Azula rolled her eyes, "What do you want Idiot?"

"You know what I want, Whore." Ty Lee gasped, "That's so mean!" Zuko chuckled, "Your not nice to anyone, so why should someone be nice to you Bitches!" Mai looked at Zuko, "He does have a point…" Zuko looked back at her, shocked.

"Sure he does." Suzuki rolled her eyes at Mai.

"I guys are asses," Mai said. "And I'm being _dead_ serious." Mai got up and walked over to Zuko, "Lets go Zuko…and Sokka." And they started walking toward Toph and I. I'm dead shocked that Mai would stand up to Azula and Suzuki.

Zuko looked at me and smiled. I smiled too, _I'm happy for you, Zuko_.

* * *

I sighed as I stared into my new book, Dark Celebration. I closed it and set it on my night table. I curled into a ball as my cell phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

_Aang? _

I flipped my phone open, "Hello?"

"Hey, Katara." _Shit…_

"Hey…Aang…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I guess."

He cleared his through, "Um…Have you seen-"

"Suzuki? No." I looked down.

"Oh, okay…Tha-"

"Why do you like her?" I froze. Please tell me I did _not _just say that.

"Excuse me?"

"Suzuki…Why do you like her?"

Aang didn't reply. I looked down, _Why can't you like me instead?_

"I have to go," Aang replied "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I sighed, "Whatever, Aang." I hung up.

I laid down and stared at the ceiling. _Why must Aang be so…in love with Suzuki?_


End file.
